1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator and a method of manufacturing a metal photocatalyst filter of such a refrigerator.
2. Background
A refrigerator may maintain a freezing room and/or a cold storage room at relatively low temperature using a compressor, a condenser, an expander and an evaporator to perform a refrigerating cycle.
Bacteria may be introduced into the refrigerator in various ways. For example, bacteria may be already present in purchased food, secondary contamination may be generated due to food stored within the refrigerator for an excessive period or time, and floating bacteria may be present in air entering into the refrigerator and/or adhered to shelves, an inner casing, baskets, containers and the like within the refrigerator. Some types of bacteria that may be problematic, such as, for example, food poisoning bacilli, staphylococcus aureus, colon bacilli, listeria, campylobacteriosis, mold and other such contaminants. Nutritive substances and water through which bacteria may propagate may be supplied by the food is stored in the refrigerator, and may worsen if the refrigerator is not clean.